Talk:The Haunting of Heck House
The Names and treats of the Storyboards The Haunting of Heck House episode is full of un-named or things that slide by without comment. The storyboards provided on the dvd box set answer "some" of the questions we will have visiting this article the next day or two. So I am going to speed ahead here and provide what I found and what I think there isn't. Present day stuff Not much was given for the kids or the teacher as far as school. However, it is stated in the Storyboards that this is the fifth grade class. We can work with that. Kids have no names and infact the two that hear the story, do not have the same designs in the storyboards. People *The man that is offering the reward is a man by the name of E. Henry Merriweather which is noted for being recently deceased. *The man that represents the E. Henry Merriweather estate is a man by the name of Jeffers Marston. *The inconstancy in the show about if its Jonas Heck or Joshua Heck that built the house is still present in the storyboards. Jonas Heck was in the story mentioned by the man that should know. Ghosts *The Skeletons are only referred to as such in the the storyboards. Id suggest calling them the "Dancing Skeletons". *'Dark Knights' is what the group of knights seen were referred to as. Note that the one seen with Slimer was simply called a Ghostly Knight/and Knight. *Other ghosts during Slimers event would be best put with the collective of the episode. "Heck House Ghosts" or go with the number "2436 Ghosts of Heck House". The one was simply "Cat" and the dogs don't even show in the storyboards and it doesn't matter as they also appear in Janine, You've Changed. "Figure in Portrait" is what the ghost that scares Slimer in the hall is called. Too simple, so include it with other ghosts. *Ray is attacked by "Sheet Ghosts" which don't need they own article. Same with the thing that "could" be a dragon. *None of the ghosts towards the end of the episode have names either. Conclusions The other thing left is what is that thing called that Ray turns on. "One big Ghost Trap" is what Egon refers to it as. There is no official name for it. FifthgradeclassinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeSBPage2.png|"Fifth grade class" JeffersMarstoninTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeSBPage4b.png|"Jeffers Marston" EHenryMerriweatherinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeSBPage19a.png|"E. Henry Merriweather" DarkKnightsinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeSBPage89.png|"Dark Knights" Anyways, I don't know what else there is to cover here. This is one of my favorite episodes from the show, especially from the not so good season 6. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Someone's been a busy bee! I was planning to go with "2436 Ghosts of Heck House" thought it was the best way to definitively sum up this group. Then in the article itself, I'll put up a list of the entities named in the storyboards. I was glad the storyboard provides the name of Jeffers, since he didn't introduce himself in the episode itself. As for the "one big Ghost Trap" - there's no official name but I was thinking "P.K.E. Inverter" as both an homage to the function of a Power Inverter and reference the notion it causes the house to collapse on itself using the collective P.K.E. in the vicinity. Mrmichaelt 05:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the inverter name, as it is what seems to be happening. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC)